Letters From the Sea
by RemusGirl21
Summary: Sequel to Acts of Piracy. Will and Elizabeth recieve a very detailed letter from their pirate friends, much to their dismay, and Will's stomach. SPARRINGTON, SLASH, PLEASE REVIEW!


**Title: Letters From the Sea**

**Author: RemusLupinGirl**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Sequel to Acts of Piracy. Will and Elizabeth recieve a very detailed letter from their pirate friends, much to their dismay, and Will's stomach.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PoTC! If I did Norrington would be chasing Jack so that he could get into his bed! DAMN STRAIGHT!**

"Beth!"

Elizabeth Turner's head shot up as her husband ran in, a slip of paper clutched in a tight fist. She smiled gently and ran a hand across her very pregnant stomach.

"A letter from Jack?"

Will stopped in his tracks, a puzzled look crossing his handsome face. Elizabeth laughed lightly and held her hand out, willing her husband to take it.

"How did you know?" he asked as he took the pale hand into his. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, his nose nuzzling the skin behind her ear. She giggled and jerked away, light shining in her eyes as she grinned up at him.

"You always have that reaction when there is a letter dear," she explained as he sat down, one arm draped across her shoulders, the other resting lightly on her belly. He leaned back as she took the letter, her cultured voice soothing his tired nerves as she began to read.

_Dearest Bethy and Will,_

Elizabeth stopped and scowled at the nickname. That damned pirate always insisted on calling her that; it reminded her of a cow's name. She sighed and shook her head, the agitation still present in her voice as she began again.

_Dearest Bethy and Will,_

_All is well. There is not much else to say._

_Jack_

Elizabeth giggled again at the giant ink stain on the sheet. Someone had obviously knocked over a bottle of it. Will glanced over her shoulder, and shook his head. That was Jack Sparrow. Never go into any details if you don't have to. Elizabeth, her shoulders still shaking with humor, threw that sheet down to read the next one. Elegant scrawl filled the whole sheet, cluing her in to the identity of the writer. But the stains…brown drops littered the corners of the page, and her heart dropped in her chest.

"Blood?" Will asked as he sat up straighter. Elizabeth nodded shakily as the words fell from her mouth.

_Mr. and Mrs. Turner,_

_Please forgive Jack's informality. He, as of late, has grown even more stubborn and refuses to share what is needed. So I have taken it upon myself to relate the details of our life aboard the Black Pearl._

_First off, yes, there is blood on this page. I apologize for that, but after an attack from the damned…my apologies Mrs. Turner for my language…Spanish armada I received a stab wound on my shoulder. There is no need for concern on your parts, but it does bleed a little when I move my arm. Sadly, it is my sword and writing arm._

Elizabeth blinked back tears as she read his words. Yes, it was only on his shoulder, but so many other things could happen to him! The wound could gangrene or someone else could attack! He couldn't use his arm that well because of the wound so how would he be able to defend himself?

Will, as if sensing her thoughts, took her into his arms and placed their foreheads together. She shuddered against him as he stroked her hair.

"He'll be fine love. You know Jack wouldn't let anything else happen to him," he whispered against the silkiness of her brown locks. She sat up slightly, a shaky smile gracing her features.

"As if he would let Jack do anything for him."

Will laughed right along with her; their gaiety of the situation sweeping away the worries for their two companions in crime. Elizabeth took a deep breath as they settled down and began to read again.

_I do hope you aren't too worried about us Mrs. Turner; we are doing quite well…oh…I apologize, Jack is screeching into my ear about not calling you by your given name. In his eyes friends are to call each other by first names, not last. Even though he does sound like a nagging house wife when he says it, he does make a good point. I will try to remember it in the future Mrs. Tur…Elizabeth. And Will, I hope you do not mind, but I will continue to call you Mr. Turner._

Will huffed in indignation at the slight. Elizabeth giggled slightly at her husband, her smile hidden behind her hand.

_I hope you two are prospering in Port Royal. I miss it there sometimes…late at night when the moon is full on the water. Jack says I am turning soft, but the lump on his head says otherwise. Life aboard the Pearl is the same, day after day. Today we sail for Tortuga to reequip our crew. There was talk of mutiny, which Jack quickly squashed. And now we have to replace 10 of our 30 crew. Usually I do not agree with Jack on most issues, but I stood beside him on this. Mutiny will not be tolerated aboard our ship, and people who sail with us need to realize this. _

_Oh dear…I am afraid I need to rap things up. Jack is reading over my shoulder and he is now ranting about "scurvy dogs who do not deserve to set foot on his Beloved Pearl." I must calm him down of the entire crew will suffer his wrath…sigh…the duties of a first mate is never done…JACK! WHAT ARE YOU…_

_Bed mate is more like it luv!_

_Jack, how dare you…_

_Oh come off it now. Will and Bethy dear helped you to get me poor neck away from the dreaded noose. I think they know why. _

_But it does not need to be discussed!_

_Sure it does luv! I always love to talk chat about how you shiver as my fingers trail up your spine, or how, when I nip you just so, a breathy little moan comes from those sweet lips. Not to mention when I am ins-_

_JACK! STOP IT THIS INSTANT! Jack…what are you…Jack! Jack, stop it…Jack…j…a…c…k…_

Elizabeth blushed bright red as her eyes scanned the bottom of the page. It had stopped there, the reasons greatly known to them as to why.

"I cannot believe…oh I think I am nauseous…" Will complained as he rose from his seat. He headed for the door, his hands clasping his stomach. Elizabeth giggled as she fanned herself with the letter. The room was suddenly very hot…

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU SENT THEM THAT LETTER!"

"Oh come on luv, don't be mad at old Jack."

"Mad? I AM NOT MAD! I AM FURIOUS! How could you have done that? It was an unfinished draft that I was planning on rewriting! I WAS NOT PLANNING ON SENDING THEM THAT ONE!"

"Keeping it for yourself were you?"

"Wh…what?"

"Oh come on Jamie luv…you know you liked writing it…"

"Jack Sparrow, how many times have I told you not to call me JAMIE LUV?"

"I don't know luv, I lost count at sixty."

"…why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Sparrow."

"Come now luv, don't be like that…come and give Jackie a kiss…"

"Sparrow! Unhand me this…what are you...oh dear god…Ja…ck…"

**THE END**

**Well, I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**RemusLupinGirl**


End file.
